sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/Unhappy Valentine's Day
Chris: My eyes hurt, everything is so red. Silly: Nah I think it's good, what do you think Lily? Lily? Penny: She passed out. Silly: Oh. By the way I made you a valentine. Silly hands Penny a valentine. Penny: "Rei is dead, but congratulations! You get me instead!" -_- Silly: Do you like it? :D Penny throws the valentine at Silly's face. Lily: Ooo! Chris: Hey, you're conscious again. Lily: LETS PLAY GO FISH!!!!!!!1111!!!11111!!!!1 Penny: Oh no... Silly: Well I better write my Valentine's story. Who do you want in it Peep? Penny: Rei and Trey :D Silly: That's not their names!!!!! LET'S-A GO!! One day at Skhool... Whale: You know I realized we never do any kind of educational schoolwork. All we do is play a children's card game. Casual Cashew: Yeah in the end I realized that too. Flip. and he's not a scientist.: Can you believe it? Ugly Hair Man, Ash the Fatty, and Tuna still haven't shown up yet. Whale: That's my sister for you. Casual Cashew: Well in the end Ash the Fatty will be here at least. He never misses lunch in the end, even on snow days. Whale: Or breakfast or dinner for that matter... They all laugh, meanwhile with Ugly Hair Man and other dudes... Ugly Hair Man: AHHHHHH I'M LATE FOR SKHOOL!!!! Ash the Fatty: Hi Ugly Hair Man. Ugly Hair Man: Oh, hi Ash. Why are you skateboarding? Ash the Fatty: I dunno. Ugly Hair Man: See you at Skhool. Ugly Hair Man runs off and the skateboard is crushed under Ash the Fatty's weight. Ash the Fatty: Ow... Tuna: Oh no!!!! Are you okay?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!???!?!??!?!?! Silly: You know it's serious because she's spamming exclamation points and question marks! Ash the Fatty gets up. Ash the Fatty: No, I'm fine. Tuna: NO YOU'RE NOT!!!! Tuna does magic nurse stuff and Ash the Fatty is better. Ash the Fatty: Uh, thanks? Later at Skhool during lunch... Ash the Fatty: I'm in love with Tuna!! Sting-Rei: You know, if you can somehow beat Whale in a children's card game he's forced to let you date his twin sister. Ash the Fatty: How does that work? Sting-Rei: I dunno, it just does. SOMEWHERE IN ASH THE FATTY'S IMAGINATIONLAND! Whale: Oh no you beat me!!! I guess you can date Tuna now. Tuna: WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED ASHY!!!! Back to reality, snap out of it Fatty. Ash the Fatty: Time to duel Whale! Ash the Fatty runs out to the recess place where everyone is watching. Four-Ears: So, we stop playing children's card games to play more children's card games. That's weird. Flowery Bugeyes: I never thought of it that way. Ash the Fatty: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL WHALE!! Whale: No because then if I lose for some reason I have to let you date my sister. You're not even as good as Ugly Hair Man! Ash the Fatty: WHAAAAAT? Ugly Hair Man: Well to be fair I am a main character. SOMEWHERE ELSE IN ASH THE FATTY'S IMAGINATIONLAND! Ugly Hair Man: TIME FOR OUR WEDDING!!! Tuna: WOOHOO! Flowery Bugeyes: You two make me sick. Lily: Wait, so Sharkbait Shipping isn't canon anymore? Or... BUTTERFLY SHIPPING? Lily faints. You sure imagine a lot, back to reality for the Ash. Ash the Fatty: So Ugly Hair Man and Tuna are dating... *sniff* Flip. and he's not a scientist.: ? Casual Cashew: In the end? The next day everyone is reading the Skhool Payper and a lot of controversy is being caused. Sting-Rei: Ugly Hair Man and Tuna are dating? Who cares? Sting-Rei burns his copy of the Payper. Flowery Bugeyes: What is the meaning of THIS?! Flip. and he's not a scientist.: We didn't write it! Flowery Bugeyes: Then why does it say "Written by Flip. and he's not a scientist. and Casual Cashew, in the end"? Casual Cashew: We're being framed in the end! Flip. and he's not a scientist.: Whale started the rumor! Flowery Bugeyes: Oh. Tuna: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?!?! Casual Cashew: WHALE STARTED IT IN THE END! Tuna: That stupid brother of mine... Tuna goes out to the tennis court. Four-Ears: This will be interesting. Lunch Tray: Totally! I can't wait! Everyone else runs out to the tennis court where Whale is playing tennis with himself. Whale: Oh hey. Tuna: WHALE FISH!!! I challenge you to a duel in a children's- Sting-Rei: Haven't we used that joke enough times already? Whale: Fine, I'll destroy you anyway because you're a girl. Flip. and he's not a scientist.: OH SNAP!!! IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-DUEL! WHALE VS. TUNA! Whale: Say goodbye to your cards sister! Whale used Number 81: Counting Shurikens! It's super effective! Tuna: Owww!!! Tuna used Number 22: Fish Slap! It's not very effective... Whale: You should know that since I'm a member of the Fish family it doesn't work very well. Now, I will finish you with my super special awesome card! Whale used Number 99: The Jaws of Not Life! It's super effective! Tuna: ... Ash the Fatty: HE KILLED HER! Tuna used Number 78: Coolness! It's insanely effective! Whale fainted! Tuna fainted! Everyone fainted! WINNER: NOBODY! The entire Skhool explodes. Meanwhile somewhere else... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: GRUNTS, ASSEMBLE! Downsizer Grunts: YES SIR! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: The Cognation Downsizers will WIN the Super Bowl!!! Silly: Hey, a little bit of a tip for you guys. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: What? Silly: The Super Bowl happened like a week ago. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Aw shoot. THE END